


What Harry should have told the headmasters before the Triwizard tournament

by S A G (setgree)



Series: Smart Harry Potter acting sensibly throughout the books [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setgree/pseuds/S%20A%20G
Summary: Scene: Harry's name has just come out of the Goblet of Fire in book 4. Harry, the other selected champions, the respective headmasters, Snape, Crouch-Moody, and McGonagall are discussing the matter. Finally, Moody points out the obvious. This is where I wish Harry had interjected, and what I wish he had said.





	

"“Empty threat, Karkaroff,” growled a voice from near the door. “You can’t leave your champion now. He’s got to compete. They’ve all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?”

Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk.

“Convenient?” said Karkaroff. “I’m afraid I don’t understand you, Moody.” ( ...)

“Don’t you?” said Moody quietly. “It’s very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter’s name in that goblet knowing he’d have to compete if it came out.”

“Evidently, someone ’oo wished to give ’Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!” said Madame Maxime.

“I quite agree, Madame Maxime,” said Karkaroff, bowing to her. “I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards —”

“If anyone’s got reason to complain, it’s Potter,” growled Moody, “but . . . funny thing . . . I don’t hear him saying a word. . . ."

“Why should ’e complain?” burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. “’E ’as ze chance to compete, ’asn’t ’e? We ’ave all been ’oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money — zis is a chance many would die for!”

“Maybe someone’s hoping Potter is going to die for it,” said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl."

 _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , pp. 278-279 

>>>>

"Yeah, so," Harry said, "about that. Professor Dumbledore, this is a joke right? I mean, we all agree there's no freaking way I'm doing this right?"

"Language, Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"It's not that simple, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly.

"I'm sorry, but Professor, this just has "trap" written all over it -- and also, you said I'm magically bound to this, but I didn't sign it, so that just stupid -- wait..." 

Harry paused. He looked around the room. No one said anything. Moody looked pleased. 

"So that's it. You _did_ rig it. I'm bait to you, or something. Nothing else fits. And the rest of you... you totally don't care if I die, do you."

The rest of the conversation, with its attendant shouting over protocols, Harry tuned out. Now that he thought about it, it was as clear as day, and had been from his first year at Hogwarts, when Dumbledore had let him face off against Voldermort's shade alone. Moody chuckled darkly.


End file.
